Intinya, punya pacar seorang mafia itu merepotkan!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: sumarry: Sasuke galau lho , Gimana gak galau kalo dirinya seorang FBI sedangkan pacarnya seorang ketua mafia? Tapi, galaunya hilang setelah berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang bernasib sama dengannya /Yaoi, AkaKuroXSasuNaru/MafiaFBI/BL/RnR Minna-san?


Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi (bukan paiir yaoi ya? :v)

Intinya, punya pacar itu merepotkan! By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze x(Crossover)x Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, hurt/comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Mafia,Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, OOC, EYD, dll.

**sumarry: Sasuke galau, Gimana gak galau kalo dirinya seorang FBI sedangkan pacarnya seorang ketua mafia? **  
**Tapi, galaunya hilang setelah berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang bernasib sama dengannya**

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas lelah melihat font-font huruf yang tercetak dilayar komputernya. Bukan, itu bukan tagihan utangnya —lagipula memangnya seorang Uchiha bisa ngutang? Huh, Yang benar saja.

Dia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Mata yang dihiasi dengan lingkaran hitam itu kembali membaca sederet huruf. Tangan kanannya menggerakan-gerakan mouse.

'Saat ini, Mafia yang bernama Akatsuki kembali membunuh sepuluh orang di kota pelabuhan Suna. Diketahui 10 korban itu juga komplotan mafia yang bernama Taka.'

"Dasar bodoh …" desis Sasuke dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya, tak kuat melihat lanjutan email yang diterimanya hari ini. Dia menghela napas untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. Itu cukup wajar baginya jika dia menghela napas sebanyak itu.

Maklum, dia adalah anggota FBI yang kini sedang menangani dua puluh organisasi mafia yang ada dijepang. Salah satunya Organisasi mafia yang bernama Akatsuki. Ya, Akatsuki … Mafia yang sangat dia kenali.

Ketua mafia itu adalah pacarnya.

Percaya atau tidak, Terserah kalian mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi itulah kenyataannya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai anggota FBI malah berpacaran dengan seorang ketua mafia?! Yeah, anggap saja dunia mau kiamat.

Bagaimana bisa? Oh~ jangan berharap ada flashback karena Author ingin mempersingkat cerita ini. Kalo mau protes sama otak Author aja oke? Hehehehe (digaplok)

Begini ceritanya, Pada saat itu Sasuke masih SMA dan berpacaran dengan Si ketua mafia yang notabene terkenal disekolah tempat Sasuke belajar. Sasuke si pemuda tampan dan si ketua mafia yang terkenal manis sangatlah serasi bukan? Ha-ah, mereka menjadi pasangan top one di SMA.

Sebagai pasangan, mereka saling berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu jika si manis seorang ketua mafia. Memang sampai sekarang pun Sasuke masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Namun, markas yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya menjadi kebenaran untuknya.

Sasuke kena semprotan oleh yang namanya 'dilema'. Bagaimana dia tidak kena kata-kata hiperbola itu jika dirinya adalah anak ketua FBI? omaygoooot! Apalagi dirinya sudah diutus menjadi anggota termuda di FBI. takdir yang ironis bukan?

Dan setelah kelulusan SMA, mereka tetap menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang. Ya, sekarang! Karena hanya satu alasan yang memperkuat hubungan mereka yaitu, CINTA! Cinta memang membutakan mereka berdua.

Sasuke melirik foto yang tertempel didinding sampingnya. Bacaan wanted beserta harga yang tinggi menjadi frame foto itu —sebenarnya, dialah yang mengedit foto itu. asal kalian tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup jahil.

Dia memandanginya lekat-lekat, memperhatikan wajah manis dengan garis halus yang menghiasi pipi bulatnya. Iris biru yang terlihat kosong menjadi pelengkap mata yang menyorotkan ketajaman. Dan surai pirang jabrik menjadi mahkota pemuda berwajah baby face itu.

Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas. Sudah seminggu dia tak bertemu dengannya karena mereka harus menjaga jarak. Tentu Sasuke tahu dimana tempat kekasihnya berada. Bisa saja dia menangkapnya. tetapi sebagai kekasih yang baik hati, dia tak akan mampu untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"Huh, Pacarmu itu kembali menyusahkanmu."

Sasuke memundurkan kursinya dan melirik tajam orang yang berada disamping tempat kerjanya. Memang Sasuke anak ketua FBI tetapi dia tetap menjadi karyawan seperti yang lainnya untuk berkerja di tempat sepetak ini -seperti tempat warnet- bukan ruangan pribadi seperti ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya sinis pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tidak menatapnya —melainkan focus mengetik pada komputernya miliknya sendiri.

"Aku ini mengetahui segalanya, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku adalah orang absolute." Pria bersurai merah itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. menampilkan mata heterochromenya pada iris hitam itu.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan jangan bermain shogi dikomputer, Akashi Seijuurou." Ketus Sasuke pada rekan kerjanya yang selalu membawa gunting. Entahlah, Sasuke sering bingung melihat mejanya penuh dengan sekotak gunting. Mungkin dia maniak gunting?

Pemuda bersurai crimson yang bernama 'Akashi Seijuurou' itu segera mengarahkan kursornya pada ikon 'X' untuk menghilangkan gamenya. Dia memundurkan kursinya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah melamun.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke yang masih melamun. Bagaimanapun dia masih bisa tersadar dengan sekitarnya walau pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Mempunyai kekasih mafia itu memang merepotkan ya?"

Itu bukan lah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa ada kosa kata 'memang' dikalimatmu? Apakah kau juga berpacaran dengan seorang mafia?" tanyanya menatap iris dwiwarna merah-kuning itu dengan aneh.

Seringaian terukir diwajah Akashi, semakin menaruh curiga dihati Sasuke. "Seperti biasa, kau memang pintar mencerna maksud kata-kataku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. Orang-orang yang disini juga bisa membedakan kalimat itu. Tapi—

"Jadi aku benar, hn?"

"Ya," Jawab Akashi tanpa mengelak. "Kau tahu mafia yang bernama Kiseki no sedai bukan?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap Sasuke melainkan foto yang tertempel ditempat yang sama seperti Sasuke. foto itu menampilkan wajah datar namun terlihat manis dan putih, iris matanya dan rambutnya sama-sama berwarna baby blue. Sangat manis, batin Akashi tersenyum.

"Hn, Aku tahu itu. Mafia yang aneh dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan. Dan ketuanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." Rincinya mengenai mafia yang dimaksud Akashi. Dia juga ikut menatap foto yang dilirik Akashi.

"Jangan bilang orang yang ada difoto itu adalah pacarmu." Terka Sasuke menatap Akashi dengan mengejek. Sasuke semakin tersenyum puas saat Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Ya, Dia adalah ketua mafia itu."

Seandainya saat ini Sasuke sedang minum, mungkin dia akan langsung menyemburnya saat mendengar ucapan Akashi dengan tidak elit. Bersyukurlah, Sasuke tidak meminum apapun dan tetap memasang topeng datarnya walau—

APA?! DIA JUGA BERPACARAN DENGAN KETUA MAFIA SEPERTI DIRIKU? TIDAK MUNGKIN!, Begitulah batin Sasuke OOC.

"Wajahnya yang imut sungguh menipu orang. Orang akan menyangkanya sebagai anak yang tak berdosa. Tapi jangan kau sangka dia sesadis seperti pacarmu itu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Akashi dengan senyuman miring.

Rekan kerjanya ini memang selalu menggodanya dengan tatapan datar dan senyuman miring. Sasuke sangat tidak suka itu. tapi jika Sasuke balik mengejeknya dengan lebih sadis maka, sebuah gunting akan melayang kewajahnya lagi. dia tak mau setahun yang lalu terulang kembali.

"Kekasihku tidak seperti itu, Akashi." Tangkas Sasuke dengan datar. Well, itu sedikit bohong. Ya, sedikit. Kekasihnya tidak sesadis yang seperti Akashi pikirkan. Jika kalian mengenal kekasih pirangnya, kalian pasti akan lebih mengenal dengan senyuman lebarnya dan aura yang bersahabat.

Tetapi jika dia sudah memasuki arena mafia, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang tegas dan berdarah dingin. Siapapun yang akan menentangnya maka dia tak segan-segan membunuhnya. Mengerikan bukan? Sasuke pun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tetap mencintainya.

"Lalu, email yang kau terima itu apa? Bukankah dia sudah membunuh 10 orang dalam satu hari?" Tanya Akashi tanpa memandang Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan santai, dia menyesap kopi yang ada dicangkir putihnya.

"Itu benar," Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Akashi. Tetapi sekejap kemudian dia menyeringai, "Tapi, dua hari yang lalu kekasihmu itu juga membunuh 20 puluh orang dalam semalam kan?"

Akashi meneguk cairan kopinya. Menjauhkan cangkir itu dari bibir tipisnya dan memandang warna hitam itu dengan lekat. "Itu bukanlah perbuatan kekasihku. Itu adalah perbuatan anak buahnya." Ucapnya dengan datar.

Saat itu bulir keringat menggantung dikepala Sasuke. Dasar bodoh, bukankah itu sama saja?, dengusnya dalam hati.

"Kalo tidak salah, kekasih Sasuke-kun bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tetsuya pernah membicarakan tentang Uzumaki. Dan katanya, Mereka berdua tidak akur." Ujar Akashi membuat Sasuke meliriknya. "Pernah mereka bertemu tetapi malah ada pertempuran peluru. Tetsu tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya mengapa."

"Hah …" Malah helaan nafas yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Akashi melihat pemuda yang seumurnya itu –walau dia lebih tinggi darinya- menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat kebelakang sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Ini sungguh melelahkan …" gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit desahan. "Aku seorang FBI malah berpacaran dengan ketua mafia yang kini sedang menjadi misiku untuk menangkapnya. Aku selalu berharap dia berhenti berdiri ditengah-tengah kegelapan dan berdiri sepenuhnya dicahaya yang terang." Jangan kalian anggap Sasuke sedang tidak waras karena berbicara sepanjang lebar itu. Tapi memang dia sedang stress sih …

"Curcol, heh?" Sindir Akashi yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Terserah apa katamu. Bagiku ini sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bekerja sebagai FBI karena aku akan menggantikan posisi ayahku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Walau di mata dwiwarna itu bisa melihat keresahan dimata Sasuke.

Akashi pun tersenyum tipis dan juga mengikuti posisi Sasuke, "Takdir hidupku denganmu sama-sama menyedihkan. Aku orang yang selalu tahu segalanya untuk masa depan."

Benar, orang ini memang selalu tahu segalanya untuk masa depan yang akan datang, batin Sasuke.

" Aku selalu yakin akan bisa hidup bahagia dengan Tetsuya-ku. Tapi, saat mengetahui Tetsuya-ku adalah seorang ketua mafia, prinsip itu aku patahkan." Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kapan kau mengetahui itu?"

"Setelah kelulusan SMA. Kau?"

"Saat kelas dua SMA." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah lama juga. pasti itu sangat membebani hatimu."

"Begitulah," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lelah yang sangat kentara di telinga Akashi. Akashi sangat tahu rekan kerjanya sekaligus anak ketua FBI ini tengah dilanda kelelahan. Apalagi, dia tidak tidur untuk menangkap 12 mafia diantara 20 mafia lainnya. Well, kini tersisa 8 mafia yang harus Sasuke tangani. mungkin pengecualian untuk mafia kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau menyesal telah mengenalnya?" Tanya Akashi saling berpandangan dengan Sasuke. menatapnya dengan dalam-dalam, menebak jawaban Sasuke dimata berwarna langit malam itu.

"Aku sungguh menyesal," jawab Sasuke membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut. Perkiraannya ternyata sa—

"Tapi aku lebih menyesal jika tidak mengenal orang yang unik seperti dia." Lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat Akashi tercengang –untuk beberapa detik saja. Hingga pada akhirnya, Akashi ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Akashi menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. "Sama sepertimu. Aku juga akan sangat menyesal jika tidak mengenal orang yang mengubah kehidupanku yang suram."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia sampai tertangkap?"

"Maaf, pertanyaan itu sangat susah untuk dijawab. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Akashi balik —kembali menyesap kopinya hingga habis.

"Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu juga susah dijawab oleh Sasuke. Tapi, ada sebuah memori yang dia ingat. memori yang sangat pahit untuknya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kami berdua …" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja melanda dadanya. "Akan putus dan tidak saling mengenal…"

Lanjutan Sasuke membuat Akashi terdiam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi kembali memutuskan untuk berbicara walau kelihatan sekali jika lawan bicaranya sedang terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa harus mengambil jalan itu?"

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Itu sudah menjadi keputusan kami berdua walau aku tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan itu."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi … selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikan kekasihmu jika tim mu mengetahui keberadaannya hingga timu tidak bisa menangkapnya. Cara yang licik," dengus Akashi dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Mafia itu sama sekali tak diketahui jejaknya oleh FBI selama ini." Ucap Sasuke sinis. Berani sekali Akashi mengatainya licik. Sasuke yakin, teman yang selalu menjadi lawan bicaranya itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak licik sepertimu, Sasuke-kun. Kekasihku bisa menghilangkan jejaknya sendiri tanpa bantuanku." Akashi tersenyum miring —yang langsung ditanggapi dengan dengusan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau berpikir kembali, kita sudah berbuat kejahatan." Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Memang, menyembunyikan musuh sendiri itu memang termasuk kriminal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memilih FBI atau dia." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghela napas. memang pilihan yang sulit bukan?

"Souka."

"Hn,"

Akashi melirik arlojinya yang melingkar ditangannya, "Kita hanya mengobrol sepuluh menit tetapi terasa lama." Ujarnya.

"Mungkin terbawa suasana," Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, beban yang dihatiku terasa hilang saat bercerita denganmu." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Sasuke tak menatap Akashi, tetapi dia juga ikut menyentuh dadanya saat mendengar perkataan Akashi tadi. Benar … terasa lega disini, batin Sasuke.

"Mereka berdua memang membebani ya?" Gumam Akashi dengan hembusan nafas panjang dan menatap kelangit-langit.

"Tapi mereka berdua juga bisa mengangkat beban kita." Sambung Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka berdua pun saling menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu. Saling menatap dalam-dalam hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Intinya … pacaran dengan mafia itu merepotkan." Ucap Akashi dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan senyum geli menghiasi wajah tampan mereka.

Akhir dari pembicaraan itu diselesaikan dengan tawa kecil dari mereka. hanya tawa kecil dan itu mampu mengutarakan perasaan mereka yang sekarang sudah lega. Ya, sangat-sangaaat lega …

**(AkaKuro X SasuNaru)**

Sasuke tampak duduk di bangku taman yang tengah sepi. Tak heran jika Sasuke memakai mantel dan sebuah syal berwarna biru dongker dilehernya saat mengingat hari ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin.

Apakah kalian melihat Sasuke seperti orang bodoh duduk sendirian disitu? Ya, Sasuke pun merasa begitu.

Sungguh Sasuke juga merasa kesal. Kekasihnya itu terlambat sepuluh menit dari yang dia janjikan untuk datang secepatnya. Ya, selama beberapa minggu tidak bertemu —akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu sekarang karena sangat rindu.

Bodoh memang untuk memutuskan bertemu ditaman dengan suhu yang sangat dingin. Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bertemu ditaman dari pada tempat lainnya. lagi pula taman ini juga terlihat sepi jadi aman untuk kekasihnya itu.

Disaat Sasuke hanyut dalam pikirannya, sebuah motor ducati berwarna hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Sang pengendara yang memakai helm, langsung melepaskannya hingga memunculkan wajah manis dengan iris biru bundar yang terlihat berbinar. Tak lupa surai pirangnya yang juga ikut muncul setelah helm itu terlepas.

"My teme!" Mendengar panggilan yang tak asing lagi untuk gendang telinga Sasuke, Lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar. Iris mutiara hitamnya langsung berbinar saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada didepannya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu –yang masih duduk dimotornya- dan langsung mencium bibir tipis itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

Mendapat ciuman dadakan itu, membuat wajah pemuda manis itu merona hebat dengan campuran ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia mengulaskan senyum dan memejamkan mata dengan kepala semakin miring untuk memperdalam ciuman penuh rindu itu.

Setelah cukup lama dan takut kekasihnya akan kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda manis yang kini tengah merona hebat, "Aku sangat rindu padamu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis halus itu.

"Aku mengerti." Tanggap pemuda itu dengan senyuman lembut yang mampu menghangatkan suhu disini. "Maaf, Kyuu-nii menyuruhku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu dulu." Lirihnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mengerti. Yang terpeting aku telah bertemu denganmu, Naruto."

Ah, saat itu Naruto tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan gembira yang menguap. "Teme, Aku sangat rindu padamu. Aku janji, hari ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu."

"Hn, dan kita akan memainkan 4 ronde nanti malem." Ujar Sasuke dengan kalem. Tak mengetahui hal itu sontak membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian mesra sekali." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kedua pemuda yang sangat kontras itu. Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dua orang pendek berdiri didekat mereka.

"He? Sejak kapan anak kecil itu berada disana?"tanya Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Tak menyadari ucapannya membuat perempatan muncul dikening pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sumimasen, kami bukan anak kecil." pemuda bersurai baby blue yang berada disamping pemuda bersurai merah berkata sopan dengan mimik datar. Tetapi—

"Kau?!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah itu dengan terkejut bercampur marah. "Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Tidak sopan menunjuk wajah orang seperti itu, Naruto-kun." Ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tetap dengan datar. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.

"sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda bersurai merah yang ternyata adalah Akashi.

"Sejak tadi." jawab Akashi dengan wajah tak kalah datarnya dari Sasuke. tapi Akashi melirik kearah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah tangan dengan erat lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke yang juga ikut melirik ke tangannya tadi.

"Ah, Jadi ini pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandangi pemuda yang ada disebelah Akashi. Lebih pendek dari Akashi, manis, tetapi wajahnya datar. Lumayan serasi dengan Akashi.

"Hah? Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Naruto menatap bingung dua pemuda pendek itu.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Itu lah mengapa aku benci Naruto-kun. Karena dia berisik." Bisik Kuroko pada Akashi yang sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang bisikan karena Naruto sangat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dengan jelas!

Naruto pun sweatdrope akut. Seharusnya mereka tidak membicarakanku dengan jarak sedekat ini! Dasar aho!, Naruto pun misuh-misuh sendiri dengan perasaan keki pada Kuroko yang menampilkan wajah tidak berdosa.

Sasuke yang melihat ingin ada pertengkaran, segera angkat bicara. "Dobe, dia adalah teman kerjaku yang kuceritakan ditelpon waktu itu." Ucapnya memperkenalkan sosok bersurai merah itu.

Naruto dan Akashi pun saling berjabat tangan, "Panggil saja aku Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang hangat. Dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil.

"Hm, Akashi. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau tidak mau kenalan denganku?" Tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Cih, aku tak sudi kenalan denganmu, Kuroko." Ketus Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bulir keringat pun menggantung dikening Akashi dan Sasuke.

untuk apa mereka kenalan kalau sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing?, batin mereka sweatdrope.

"Ne," Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Ku rasa ini bukan pertemuan yang secara kebetulan. Apakah kalian merencanakan ini semua?" Tanyanya menatap bergiliran antara Akashi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Akashi mengangguk. Memang, seminggu yang lalu saat obrolan itu —Sasuke dan Akashi memutuskan untuk kencan bareng nanti. Sekalian untuk bertemu dengan Naruto maupun Kuroko. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika mereka berempat saling bertemu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika mereka tidak akur?" Tanya Akashi menatap Sasuke. yang dipandang tampak terlihat berpikir.

"Ah, aku punya ancaman untuk mereka." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Sasuke sejenak sweatdrope karena dia belum menjawab Akashi sudah menjawab sendiri.

"Hn?"

Akashi pun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke. setelah berbidik, seringaian iblis pun terukir dengan indah diwajah mereka berdua.

Kembali lagi pada masa yang sekarang. Naruto menatap para seme dengan intens, "Lalu untuk apa kita bertemu?" Tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"Untuk kencan bareng." Jawab Sasuke dan Akashi bersamaan. Entah sejak kapan mereka selalu berbicara bersamaan seperti itu dan itu sangat aneh untuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau. Apalagi bersama orang itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang duduk dibangku tempat Sasuke duduk tadi. Hie?! Sejak kapan dia disitu?!, batin Naruto terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak mau bersama Naruto-kun." Ucap Kuroko sedikit dengan wajah kesal. Pasalnya dia tak menyukai orang berisik seperti Naruto. Pasti ketua mafia itu akan berisik disepanjang jalan nanti.

"Tidak, kita harus— "

"Aku tidak mau, Akashi-kun/Teme!" Bentak Naruto dan Kuroko bersamaan membuat Akashi dan Sasuke spechleesh.

Mereka berdua sedang memasuki mode uke garang, batin Akashi dan Sasuke. Tetapi bagaimanapun kencan bareng ini harus terjadi. Karena Akashi dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan rencana ini bulat-bulat tanpa ada yang kata pembantahan. Ah~ maka jurus ancaman Sasuke dan Akashi yang telah disimpan maka harus dikeluarkan sekarang.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau …" Akashi dan Sasuke saling tersenyum misterius. senyum itu langsung cepat berefek pada bulu kuduk Kuroko dan Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri. Kuroko dan Naruto pun meneguk ludah dengan susah.

"Maka …"

"Ma-maka apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sasuke dan Akashi pun saling berpandangan. Seringaian lebar kembali menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Dengan semangat, Akashi dan Sasuke pun berseru lantang.

"Kita akan melakukan 'olahraga malam' dalam satu kamar!"

"GYAAAA! KAMI TIDAK MAUUU!"

**OWARI DESU~**

* * *

Muehehehehe, ini adalah fic crossoverku yang pertama. AkaKuro juga pairing yang baru aku buat XD  
Disini Akashi sama Sasuke OOC T^T

So, maaf jika mengecewakan dan banyak typo bertebaran -.-

oh iya, ini seperti fanficku yang judulnya No yuri! Yes yaoi! Entahlah, aku gak tau ini sequel atau bukan :v

Yosh! Terimakasih untuk reader senpai yang telah mau baca ^^

Hontou Arigatou! (-/.\-) #bungkuk2

For **Fitri Agus and reader tercinteh** :v

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


End file.
